


Untitled #2

by ch00se



Series: Tidbits [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Dean Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Gen, Poetry, Post-Hell Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch00se/pseuds/ch00se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three bodies in a lake of fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled #2

They are three bodies in the darkness. There are three bodies looking forward. You are three bodies falling together. One, two, and six. (The others got lost, maybe. You don't remember). You don't remember what the light is. You remember what the shadows are. The shadows fall over you, your three bodies, twisting and stretching the limbs into new shapes. You are several limbs in the sunshine. You are the darkness. 

 

The three bodies have names. (Do they?). You don't ask what they are. Instead, you wonder if it's ironic that you can only think of "Through The Looking Glass" when they turn to you with questioning tongues. It's not even Christmas yet. Christmas was two days ago. The three bodies look like gifts. (For you?). They are wrapped up in pretty cellophane, dusted with glitter, and tied together with sticky tape. They are covered in broken skin, scratched with bite marks, and held together with your eyes and your eyes alone. Your eyes name them, thus; Dean, Dean, and Dean. They are meteorites hurtling towards you. 

 

They hit you and you catch them in your hands. Suddenly you notice your third arm. It doesn't bother you. (It should). You juggle them around, up and down and in circles over and over. You get dizzy watching them. They get dizzy watching your hands. Someone throws another body in and you stumble. The fourth body has a name, a name without you, a name from someone else. (Someone else with your name). The fourth body is named a horrible sound that makes your ears rattle. It shakes your bones and you almost drop all four bodies to the floor, through the Earth, into space. But you don't. You continue juggling. 

 

You can feel a smile stretching across your face. The four bodies--- no, five, turn their heads around and look at you and you look at them and smile back. All six of you then; all six heads turning around and around and smiling and--- no, that's it. Six of you. Six sides of the same dice. Flip it over and it's the same smile, an identical smile, but yet different. Marked by a different number; the first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth body. You all have your own scars. You all scar each other. Someone rolls the dice again. A different face. The same smile. 


End file.
